


The shout out.

by lashtonspenguin



Series: Louis and Harry's Relationship [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam go through a rough patch, while Perrie discovers Zayn and Tom, Harry and Louis come out to there parents and Eleanor starts dating Ed Sheeran, Leaving Danielle feeling used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2

Harry glanced over at Louis sitting on the bed, while he walked over pinning Louis down and kissing him on the nose. Louis laughed, He always felt happy when Harry was romantic. They had to be careful with Anne downstairs. Harry's phone beeped. It was his alarm. We better get to school, Louis slept over that night, which meant they had to get on the same bus this morning. Louis and Harry walked out the door, resisting the erge to hold hands infront of Anne. As soon as they were far enough away, they gripped each others hands, the sun was shining down and they walked past the green with daffodils and tree's, Birds chirping and blue skies, it was a good day. As they approached the bus stop, The guys already there may'd the "oooooohhhh" sound, laughing. Louis and Harry laughed. They stood closer together, there arms now round each others waists but still standing next to each other. Louis glanced at his watch, 8:30 he said out loud. Harry whispered, should be here soon. As the bus got closer to the stop, Harry grabbed Louis' hand leading him onto the bus. He pulled him to the back and they basically snuggled up, Harry burried his head into Louis' chest knee's coiled round Louis'. Harry smiled. "Tired?" Louis asked sarcastically. "You could say that" Harry said with a yawn, nearly falling asleep. Louis laughed stroking Harry's curls gently. When they got to school they walked off the bus still holding hands, seeing Liam and Niall kissing each other, they totally avoided that awkward moment. Zayn walked up to Louis. "Louis, I need to tell you something." Zayn said, talking to his best friend was always easy but it was more difficult when Louis was with Harry. "Alone?" Louis asked, feeling bad for Harry. "Sorta" Zayn said. "I'll be off to see Niall anyway" Harry said. Kissing Louis on the cheek. Louis waved bye. "Yeah?" Louis said, hoping it was relatively good news. "I dumped Perrie." He said. "Oh, sorry mate" Louis said, patting him on the back. "That's not it" Zayn said. "I'm bisexual." He said. Looking at Louis. "Oh, how'd you know?" Louis asked. "I'm going out with Tom." Zayn admitted, nervous to see Louis' response. "Congrats dude" Louis said. Tom got off his bus, looked at Zayn. Louis noticed this, "Is that him?" Louis asked, Zayn nodded. "He's quite cute actually. I better go and see Harry" Louis said, As he walked off. Tom walked over to Zayn. "Hey" He said, "is it okay to..?" He stuttered, "Do this?" Zayn said gently kissing him on the lips. Tom laughed, "Yeah" Zayn answered his own question. Perrie walked over, "Fucking hell, someone moved on quickly" She shouted at Zayn slapping him round the face. Tom tried to protect Zayn by pulling him out the way and stroking where he had just been hit. He put his arm round him. "Well You fucking prick" Perrie exclaimed, "Turned into a fucking faggot like your mates, eh?" Perrie shouted. Jade rushed over, "Perrie, look it's not his fault, Love is Love and he obviously isn't the one for you." Perrie looked at Jade, "But my ex-boyfriends gay?" She said starting to cry, "Bi" Zayn corrected her. "See, He's not gay" Jade said, She took Perrie over to the other side of the playground.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing...

Perrie sat on a bench, and watched Tom and Zayn play cute couple. She closed her eyes, clearing her head. Zayn kissed Tom on the cheek before walking off to his locker. But Tom stopped him, Held his hand and pulled him closer. "Be careful" he whispered. Zayn replied "I will, Promise" then walked off. Louis and Harry we're talking about coming out to there parents. "Tonight?" Louis asked. Harry nodded biting his lip. "Dont be nervous" Louis said Grasping Harry's hand. Harry smiled. "I know, I love you Lou" he said looking into Louis' eyes. "I love you too" Louis replied. Soon there lips where gently touching. Louis' hand ran down Harry's waist. As they were sitting on a bench, it stopped there. When they broke apart Louis looked at Harry, "the sooner the better" Harry nodded. Perrie walked over. "Can you believe Zayn?" She said annoyed. "Perrie, I know it seems really bad, but it's what I did to Eleanor, and if you were in Zayn's position you'd do the same." Louis said. "Perrie, you're gorgeous, you'll find someone" Louis comforted her. Although Zayn was his best friend, he was friends with them both. Perrie looked at Harry, she smiled. "How are you Harry?" She asked. "Good thanks, you?" He replied timidly. "Could be better" She replied again. Perrie sat down. She started drinking her diet coke. 

When the bell rang Louis and Harry decided to take a long walk home. As they held hands just strolling from street to street. When they got near the house they walked apart. Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell his mum. As he opened the front door he shouted "Mum I'm home" His mum replied, "Welcome home babe" she always called him that, trying to be a cool mum, Louis giggled. "Mum, I need to talk to you" he told her. "Sure thing Baby" She said, which made him feel worse. "Mum, I have been trying to tell you this for a while. and.. and..I..I..I'm.... Harry struggled. "You're...? Uncomfortable living here? Angry? Upset? Depressed? Lonely?" She suggested. "N-n-no M-mum, I-I'm W-w-er-e G-gay. He said looking at the floor. "Harry, It's okay, there's nothing wrong with that baby" She said, as she held his cheeks and kissed him You're still my baby, no matter what" Harry was relieved. "And as for Louis.." She said looking at him, "He's a great guy, and if he makes you happy, that's all that matters." She said. Harry smiled. Louis giggled "Thanks Mrs A" He said. "Well off you go you two" she said smiling. Harry lead Louis up the stairs, clutching his hand tighter, well that's 1 thing less do to.


End file.
